Some types of electronic devices are configured without a particular connector and/or locking element that would enable the electronic device to be attached to a docking station. To enable such types of electronic devices to be connected to various types of peripheral devices (e.g., a keyboard, a mouse, a printer, a display device, etc.), a computer card (e.g., an express card) may be insertable into a bay of the electronic device such that the various types of peripheral devices are accessible by the electronic device through the computer card. However, such a method and/or device to enable the electronic device to connect to various types of peripheral devices still lack many capabilities provided by conventional docking stations.